Muppets Party Cruise
Muppets Party Cruise is a video game released for the Sony PlayStation 2 and Nintendo GameCube in 2003. Plot The plot is minimal -- the Muppets are on a cruise ship, and Pepe has accidentally booked their cabins in the engine room at the bottom of the ship (having misunderstood "first class" as the first deck). The player can assume the identity of six Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Pepe the King Prawn and Animal) as they make their way to the upper decks of the ship. There are five decks on the ship, and the object of each deck is to win a required number of matching-colored party favors by playing a collection of mini-games, hosted by a host of other Muppet characters (in voiceover only). Mini-games include shuffleboard, speed bingo, and a clone of the video game "Asteroids." Gameplay The game features two "modes" that can be played: The Short Cruise & the Long Cruise. The Short Cruise mode is a non-linear collection of multiplayer mini-games. This mode does not immediately offer play for all the mini-games that are available in the game. The Long Cruise mode is a linear collection of mini-games. By completing various stages in this mode, the player can "unlock" additional mini-games to play. In addition to unlocking 15 mini-games and 4 additional boards, you can unlock all 20 Muppetisms for each new board/mini-game. As is customary with games released solely for a gaming console, there are "locked" features which the player can unlock by achieving a certain goal (e.g. setting a high score or winning a section of the game). The locked features for this game are additional mini-games. Muppets Party Cruise features original music by Chris Tilton, including "Muppets Party Cruise Rag", a song sung by Kermit over the credits (with lyrics by writer Craig Shemin). Mini-Games Notes *Listed among the pre-programed names on the high score boards are "Kevin C," "Steve W" and "Brian H." *In addition to the unlockable Muppetisms, the game also features a trailer for the home video release of It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie. Voice Cast *Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Rizzo the Rat, Bean Bunny, Andy Pig, Beaker, Link Hogthrob *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Digit, Zoot, Randy Pig, Waldorf *Bill Barretta as Pepe the King Prawn, Rowlf, Bobo the Bear, Johnny Fiama, the Swedish Chef *Jerry Nelson as Floyd Pepper, Statler, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Camilla the Chicken *John Kennedy as Animal, Dr. Teeth *Brian Henson as Sal Minella, Scooter, Janice, the Newsman *Kevin Clash as Clifford, Sam the Eagle *John Henson as Sweetums Basic Information * Developer : Mass Media * Publisher : TDK Mediactive * Genre : Arcade, Single-Player, Multi-Player Release Dates * PlayStation 2 : November 14, 2003 * GameCube : November 21, 2003 Additional Credits *Muppet Writers: Jim Lewis and Bret Nelson External links *Score for Download at Chris Tilton's Official Site *Official site for Mass Media __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Video Games Category:PlayStation Category:Nintendo